Gallagher Continued
by zammiandjackunzel4evaderp
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Cammie's daughter Meghan gets sent to Gallagher with Macey's, Bex's, and Liz's daughters? What happens when Gallagher does another Blackthorne exchange? What happens when one of those boys steals Meg's heart? And he's keeping a secret that could unravel everything she's ever know? please read! better that the summary! drama, romance, mystery, humor! R&R!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: already knew

"Come on, Meg! We're gonna be late!" cried my best friend Sam. Samantha Newman. Newman as in Rebecca and Grant Newman. Don't tell Bex or Sam I used their full names. I wanna live to my next birthday.

You're probably wondering who I am. The name's Goode. Meghan Goode. (A/N I went James Bond on you guys! ;p) Daughter of Cameron and Zachary Goode. if you don't know who those are, you shouldn't be reading this. this message will now self destruct.

Now that you're gone... or not. If you're not, let me tell you who they are. Cameron and Zachary Goode. The best 2 Spies in the world. No joke. CIA legends blah blah blah... This story isn't about them though. This is about me.

I smiled as Sam pulled me, Madi, and Alexa towards the doors of the dining hall of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Big title. I know. Since you're reading this, you probably have level 6 clearance and know the truth about our school. There are 3 kinds of people in the world. Those who know the truth, those who think we're a bunch of rich, snotty girls with nowhere else to go, or you don't know or care that we exist. We are really are spies in training.

My mom, Madi's mom, Sam's mom, and Alexa's mom went to Gallagher Academy when they were younger. Then, when we were old enough, they sent us here. Madi's mom, Macey Winters, joined late, but got caught up and is now one of the 8 greatest spies ever. My dad also went to Gallagher during their junior and senior year due to the Circle of Cavan.

Now you're probably wondering who the 8 greatest spies are. Well, that'd be my parents, Cammie and Zach, Sam's parents Bex and Grant, Alexa's parents, Liz and Jonas, and Madi's parents, Macey and Preston.

If you know my mom's story, you're thinking, "Preston isn't a spy!" well, he wasn't, but after he learned the truth about the other 7, they decided he needed training especially being in love with Macey.

So, the 8 greatest spies known (or not known) to man are the old Gallagher crew.

Now, many years later, their children are freshman going to Gallagher Academy and Headmistress Solomon, my grandmother, has an announcement. But I already knew what it was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: uh oh! Madi!

1 week ago…

"Meghan Eliza Goode! GET UP!" yelled Madi.

"Mmmmmm! 5 more minutes." I said into my pillow.

"GET UP NOW BEFORE I GET SAM!"

I jumped up so fast, then got tangled into my blankets, then landed on the floor.

"THUMP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I stood up and practically saluted.

Here's the thing about Sam. She takes after her mom. So when she has to wake you up, she either jumps on you, or douses you in the coldest water imaginable. So you don't want Sam you wake you up.

I looked at Madi. She was rolling on the ground laughing at my reaction.

After she had calmed down, she stood up.

"I need to get you ready for school."

I panicked. I spotted my uniform by the door. So I made a break for it. I ran past Madi, grabbed my clothes, and jumped out the door.

I disappeared into the first secret passage I found.

I'm like my mom in a lot of ways. I LOVE to disappear. Before I came to Gallagher, after my mom and dad found out I was like mom, she gave me a map and blueprints of all the Gallagher passage ways in the building. I had also uncovered a few of my own.

After I had gotten dressed and was about to leave the passage, my grandmother and step grandfather want passed talking.

"So when are we going to announce to the girls about Blackthorne?" G-pa asked.

"Probably in about a week. If they don't figure it out before then." They laughed and walked into the headmistress's office.

I knew what Blackthorne was. That's where dad, Grant, and Jonas went to learn to be spies/….assassins.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls. I'd probably ransom the information for a week away from Madi's morning beauty rituals.

Uh oh! Madi! She was going to torture me when I got back…..


	3. Chapter 3

Before I give you this chapter, I wanted to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. so THANKS! now onto the next chapter.

disclaimer- I don't own the Gallagher girls, but the plot and most of the characters are mine.

Chapter 3: need to find out.

Still one week ago.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit at our breakfast table.

"Meg, what are you hiding?" asks Sam eyeing me.

"Why would you think I'm hiding something? Especially from my best friends?" I say in a way that makes it clear I'm hiding something.

"You've got that look in your eyes and tone of voice right now." states Madi.

"Fine. But not here."

They look at me and nod in understanding. I know that if I don't tell them soon, they'll torture it out of me. (Even though we haven't learned it yet, Sam and Madi can get REALLY scary with makeup and random items in the room.) they also know that here isn't the best place because of

"Meggy!" Cecelia Walters.

"Hey CeCe. What's up?" I asked turning around. She takes after her mom as much as I do.

"Word is, your mom and dad are planning an awesome Cove Ops mission for today….." she looks at me like Madi studies a book. "Any knowledge?"

The new Gallagher curriculum let's freshman have Cove Ops.

"Sorry Cecelia. I'm dry for juicy Cove Ops gossip."

She frowns and walks away.

I turned around, and smiled at my friends. My parents were planning a cool Cove Ops mission for today. They knew that too.

We finished eating, then left early to go talk about what I had found out.

….

When we had reached the room and everyone was inside, Sam blocked the door with our dresser, we turned on the radio, headed into the bathroom, closed that door, put a towel under it, ran the water, and the fan, then sat down to talk in whispers.

"So, when I raced out the door from Madi…" I told them the story of how I was in the passage and I heard my grandma and grandpa talking. They looked at me, interrupting a few times with questions, but mostly they stayed quiet.

"Then I came to breakfast." I finished.

"We have to hack into their database and see who's coming! Maybe even hack into Gallagher to see when!" exclaims Sam.

"Alexa, can you get on that?" judging from the way the sound of typing answered me, I figured she was already on it. In just a little while, we'd have all the info we needed.

hey guys! please review and tell me anything that you'd like me to change! what'd you like? what'd you dislike? what should I change? and any ideas for the next chapter?! I NEED HELP! thanks again! please REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 5 AN

hey guys! I know it's been awhile! sorry about that. :( I probably won't be updating too often because I have homework and play practice! and please! I need more reviews for more ideas for the next few chapters! I am also all for constructive criticism. thanks guys! ill update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's been SOOOOO long! I've been so busy with homework, chores and play practice, that I haven't been on the computer in weeks! so, what you've been waiting for is now here. chapter 4...

Chapter 4

Still, yes, still a week ago…

We dug up some info in the Blackthorne database. We found out who we were going to have to be buddies with when the boys came.

The boy I would be showing around went by the name of Nate. Full name: Nathaniel Durango. Code name: Camo.

Sam got a guy named Blake Argon. Code name: Eater. Stupid code name.

Alexa got a guy by the name of Steven Calington. Code name: USB. He's gotta be research and development.

And Madi got a guy named Hyaden Gordon. Code name: Shoo!. Don't ask me. I don't know. But we'll get the story when he comes.

When Alexa hacked Gallagher, we found out our Cove Ops mission for today.

_Flashback_

_"__Guys!" yelled Alexa from her computer._

_"__What?" we rushed over to her, looking over her shoulder._

_"__I found out our Cove Ops mission that Cecilia was talking about…"_

_She turned her screen. I knew as soon as we saw the mission, we were all thinking the same thing: payback._

_Remember when my mom met the Blackthorne boys on a Cove Ops mission and they beat her? Ya. We're going to see the dear Blackthorne boys in Roseville. And, get payback…_

Flashback over.

Unknown POV

I quickly comb my floppy black hair, grab my uniform and run into where my roommates are.

"I heard we were going to meet Blender and her 3 Blades sometime in the next 48 hrs." I said to them. Although they probably already knew that.

"Ya. I wonder what they look like. I bet Blender is a really cool dude." Says my Best friend, Blake. His blonde Mohawk shining in the lights of our room as he turns to look at me. "You should see if you can learn anything from him to get way better Nate.

I smirk.

"Maybe I will.

So there you have it! If you guys want to know what the girls and boys all look like, review me and I'll post it in my next chapter. tell me what you thought of this one! Good, Bad, Somewhere in between? Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what I should change and do in my next chapter! thx and I will be making a couple changes to my other chapters! Bye and I'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shoo!

Nate's POV

"Nate!" Hayden called to me.

"Shoo!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, dude. This can't wait. We've been hacked."

I jumped off the bed. "What do you mean?! Steven's firewalls are impossible to crack!"

"Maybe it's Blender's crew. I've heard he's got one of the best hackers ever." guessed Blake.

"Could be. Steven, see if you can trace the hack."

"I tried. They're doing something to the signal and I can't isolate it. Wait….. Got i- Dang it! It's disappeared!"

"Wow. Someone who can evade Steven has to be good. Must be Blender"

….

Meg's POV

"That Steven guy almost isolated my signal! He's tough, but not tough enough!" cried Alexa, still hacking into Blackthorne.

"where do you think we're going to meet them?" asked Sam while watching Alexa work her magic and ramble on about cards and signals.

"No idea. I just hope we can get the payback we deserve." I answer.

"Totally."

...

Hey guys! soooooo sorry about the long wait! ive been sick and busy with school! happy late thanksgiving! please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what I should do in the next chapter! thanks!


End file.
